Information processing devices, such as mobile phones, that use a touch screen for inputting text have become popular.
Conventional methods for inputting text using a touch screen include “toggle” and “flick”.
The toggle method is relatively easy to master but relatively slow to input text. In the toggle method, the user touches a first-touching area, that is, a sectioned area in the touch screen, for determining a character series, such as a series including A, B and C. After that, the user touches the sectioned area one to several times or not touches any area to determine which character to input. The flick method allows faster text input than the toggle method if used by a user who has mastered it. The flick method is shown in FIG. 19. In the flick method, the user touches one of flick areas 41P for determining a character series, such as a series including A, B and C. Then, the device displays an assist display 44P. Finally, the user performs a flick action, which is an action that moves the finger or tap the touch screen with the finger. The flick action corresponds to a character. If the user performs an up flick action, B is determined in FIG. 19B.
However, when inputting text using the above methods, the user needs to look at the screen for finding the area (flick area 41P) to touch first.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a method for inputting text in a touch screen that enables fast input and easy-to-master, as well as a lower degree of the need to look into the screen during the input.